Tori Vega
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: If Cat get's called crazy one more time, she's gonna... she's gonna... she's gonna snap! She'll just start killing everybody up in this joint! Yet... Tori Vega just doesn't understand this... Oh well...  oneshot


**(AN I have this showing off more of Cat's fragile and jealous side. Tell me how I do. Pretty please have some constructive critisism for me. Please. :] Thank you for choosing my fic.)**

Tori. Tori Vega. Tori, the girl that every other girl wanted to be. Tori, the girl that every single guy wanted to date. Tori, the girl that had gotten invited to go to Hollywood Arts out of pure luck. Tori, the girl that kissed my boyfriend right in front of me, right after humiliating me in front of the whole school. Pretty Tori. Talented Tori. _Oh, Tori, you are just so pretty and talented. _Tori, the girl that I have despised since day one. Singing Tori. Dancing Tori. Tori, Tori, Tori!

Tori Vega, the girl that has earned my rare hatred. And nobody suspected it... yet. No, they could not see that hidden hint of hatred in my eyes. You know why they don't see it? Because I am the best actress at Hollywood Arts. Or... at least I _used _to be until _Tori Vega_ showed up and ruined it. But, she's only a good actress because everybody just thinks she is. But why? Why do they think that she is such a better actress than I am? Is it because she's prettier? Cuter? Taller? I am so much better at acting than she, but nobody see's it... because they don't know that my whole relationship with Tori is an act.

So tell me something... How could such an amazing actress like me... crack? Yes, it is true. I have officially cracked. My act finally broke and I have to admit... I don't feel the least bit bad about it. But yet... Maybe if Rex didn't crack that joke. Maybe if my so called "friends" didn't laugh at his joke. Maybe if Andre didn't laugh at his joke... Maybe I should just tell you all what happened.

I left the Vega's living room for a couple of minutes to go to the bathroom. We had been watching a really good movie and I had to waz _so _badly. I tried to hold it, but I couldn't. I was only gone for maybe three minutes and when i slowly walked back down the stairs, I heard a bunch of laughter. And just guess who was laughing the hardest... Tori. Anyway, I stayed in my spot on the staircase and listened. They obviously didn't see me.

"And what about that red hair?" Rex joked "It just make's people think that she is more cazy than she already is!"

More laughter. I couldn't believe it. Andre... He was laughing along with them. I think that hurt the most. I liked Andre. Like, really like-like him. I've had a crush on him since, like, fifth grade. But it was just _so _obvious that he had a major thing for Tori. And then Jade was laughing too. I thought she was my best friend. Beck laughed along with thems. Of course, Robbie and Tori laughed. They were all laughing at... at _me. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted and ran the way down the rest of the stairs.

Everyone stopped laughing and all their heads shot towards me. Rex fell to the ground off of Robbie's lap. He hit the hard floor with a loud thud and made a groaning noise. I just couldn't take their eyes anymore. I made a dash for the door and ran the whole way home. Tears were running down my face as I ran. I must have looked like some sort of lunatic, running arounf LA barefoot and crying while doing so. I kne I should have driven to Tori's house instead of car-pooling with... with Andre. Andre...

When I got back to my house, I was a panting, sweaty mess. I rushed up to my room and jumped onto my bed. My pink, pink bed in my pink, pink room. It all looks so happy... Doesn't it? Is _this_ the room of a crazy person? If they wanted crazy... Oh, I'll give them _crazy._

So that is how I ended up in waiting in Tori's bedroom. I don't know how I got here... But I guess it doesn't really matter. All I know is that I had a fairly sharp knife in my hand and I was waiting for Tori to finish her shower. Needless to say, Tori didn't know I was here. No one did. Wait... Shh... I can hear her at the door. The door knob is turning, oh so slowly... I quickly hide the knife behind my back. And there she is... standing in front of me with her jammies covering her wet body. Her hair was still wet, too.

"Cat?" she said into the dim room. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to talk... about earlier..." I told her in my oh so innocent voice.

She slowly walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I hated the feeling of her hand on my shoulder. I despised the feeling of her hand on my shoulder. I want her hand _off _of my shoulder.

"Cat... I'm reallt sorry." She said and removed her hand from my shoulder. "It was so stupid of me... of us to laugh at you like that."

She slowly leaned into me and wrapped her bony arms around my body. This is my chance. She won't even see it coming. I wrap my arms around her slender body. Then I, ever so slowly, raise the knife from behind her. I was in the middle of deciding where to plunge the knife into Tori when she tried to pull away. But, oh _no, _I would _not _let her get away that easily. I quickly jabbed the knife right into her back. and watched as she slid to the ground. I gazed dreamily at all of the blood that was pooling out of her. I watched as the life of Tori Vega slowly slipped away.

Tori. Tori Vega. Tori, the girl that every other girl wanted to be. Tori, the girl that every single guy wanted to date. Tori, the girl that had gotten invited to go to Hollywood Arts out of pure luck. Tori, the girl that kissed my boyfriend right in front of me, right after humiliating me in front of the whole school. Pretty Tori. Talented Tori. _Oh, Tori, you are just so pretty and talented. _Tori, the girl that I have despised since day one. Singing Tori. Dancing Tori. Tori, Tori, Tori! Oh wait... Oh no... _Dead Tori._

**(AN So how did you guys like Evil Cat? I think I might make this into kind of a series. A different story for each person that Cat kills. What do you think? Like, a story for Rex, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Andre, and then maybe herself? Not necassarily in that order.)**


End file.
